peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonicthehedgehog223 (character)
Note: This isn't me as in my account, this is me as a character. Sonicthehedgehog223 is a recurring character in Peppa's adventures and his fanon. He makes his first physical appearance in The Broken Computer. Appearance He literally just looks like Sonic. Personality He is seen as being lazy and clumsy. He makes retarded articles, which annoys Peppa and everyone else. He almost never leaves his treehouse, as he is always on his computer or his Xbox or his iPad. Many people force him to do chores, and occasionally he needs help standing up. He also sleeps a lot, with Peppa throwing him off his bed just to get him to wake up. Starting in BOY!, he gains a more risky and carefree attidude. He leaves Willdawg14 and Eggbert on many occasions. He is also shown to be a hypocrite. He is also extremely unintelligent. Despite this, Sonic truly cares for his friends, even when Willdawg and Mateusz doubt his abilities. He saves them with his treehouse in The Broken Computer and builds them a shack in the last episode. Appearances Peppa goes to the swimming pool STH223 is mentioned serveral times throughout the episode. When Mateusz11113 asks why Quongus was late, Quongus said he was busy quickscoping Sonic. Willdawg14 asks them to not bring him up, because whenever Sonic goes Super Sonic, his house ends up destroyed. Later in the episode, Peppa finds his shoe in the pool. George hates high school Although he is not in this episode, he is mentioned many times and is the main antagonist. When George takes the dinosaur back from him, he spinballs the room until the school blows up. Wildawg14's house also (somehow) blows up. The Broken Computer This is STH223's first physical appearance. When he clicks the edit button on his userpage, his computer breaks, causing him to become Super Sonic and destroy his surroundings. After the power goes out while Mateusz11113 is fixing his computer, he decides to use his treehouse to save all the users. Throughout the episode, he destroys Willdawg14's house. In the end, the users are saved by Daddy Pig. BOY! STH223 is the deutragonist in this episode. He finds an egg outside his treehouse. Then, he asks Willdawg14 to help him take care of the egg. Will originally doesn't agree, but he does agree when Sonic threatens to blow up his house. Throughout the episode, he unintentionally puts the egg in danger, while Willdawg14 has to save it. When Will sits on the egg by accident, Sonic goes Super Sonic and blows up his house. Dinner Disaster Like his fellow users, STH223 is invited to dinner at Oreo-And-Eeyore's house. He pulls out his neatest clothes and newest cologne. He takes off in the woods with Mateusz11113, Quongus and Willdawg14. They make at the very last second. He eats Willdawg14's plate due to him being allergic to meat. When Mateusz11113 says he hates them, Sonic thinks Will said that and kicks the latter in the face. The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food Sonicthehedgehog223 has another major role in this episode. He fixes up a quick shelter and hides in there with Mateusz11113, Peppa, George and Willdawg14. He later attacks the frogs with his spinball attack and an iron sword. He ends the episode by blowing up Willdawg's house one last time. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Sonic is the fastest thing alive. His spinballs are also very dangerous, and they can destroy houses. With the help of the Chaos Emeralds, he can turn into Super Sonic, which he uses to destroy Willdawg's house a lot. Relationships Willdawg14 The relationship between the two is on and off. Even though Will is loyal to him, Sonic doesn't care for him that much. However,like everyone, Will thinks Sonic has a good singing voice. In Peppa goes to the swimming pool, the two don't physically interact, due to STH223 not making his debut until The Broken Computer. Will seems to hate it whenever Quongus quickscopes Sonic in ROBLOX. This leads to him getting butthurt and destroying Will's house. In The Broken Computer, Sonic attacks the accounts when his computer breaks. After swinging and banging them with a tree, Willdawg throws a rock at him, knocking out his Chaos Emeralds and rings. Sonic seems to not care about him in this episode, as he destroys his house whenever Will roasts him (very frequently) and even closes the door on him in Mateusz11113's room. He doesn't seem bothered when Will nearly gets sucked in the portal. In BOY!, Sonic cares even less about him and Eggbert, as he ditches them constantly in favor of contributing to PPFW and playing Sonic Generations. He is shown to be hypocritical, as he destroys Willdawg14's house with a nuke at the end of the episode, despite him nearly getting Eggbert killed throughout the episode. In Peppa explores PPFW, Sonic kills himself so Will can escape before the latter revealed their identies. This is (so far) their only positive interaction. Sonic respawns nearby anyways. In BOY!, Sonic forces Will tak help him take care of Eggbert. Throughout the episode, he puts Eggbert in danger, so Will has to save him, at the expense of his petals. Sonic blows up his house when Willdawg14 kills Eggbert. In Dinner Disaster, Sonic shoves Will out of the way so he can prepare for dinner. The two run in the woods with Mateusz11113 and Quongus. At dinner, Sonic eats Will's food because he is poisoned by chilli dogs. He also kicks Willdawg in the face when says he hates chilli dogs, even though he didn't mean it. Status: Enemies Mateusz11113 Due to Sonic being careless and lazy, Mattesz often questions and doubts his abilities. In The Broken Computer, Mateusz11113 offers to fix his computer. He gets annoyed whenever Sonic eats something. He appreciates the fact that he used his treehouse to save the users. In Peppa explores PPFW, Mateusz11113 calls Sonic's plan stupid. He also thinks he is not capable of hiding the fact that they are users too, despite him accidently revealing it to George and Alex halfway through the episode. In Dinner Disaster, Sonic and him run in the woods. Mateusz also thinks Sonic is a slob while he eats his food. Status: Neutral MrsWhatever40 The two rarely interact, but Sonic doesn't seem to understand why she is nice to him. Due to him living 3 years of his life watching middle school fights, he thinks she is always insulting him. In The Virus, Sonic asks her why she still let him come over with the rest of the users even though he was bad. Sonic doesn't talk to her after this, likely due to him not being smart enough to know what a compliment is. Quongus Sonic and Quongus are alike. They are both indoorsy and lazy, although Quongus is seen outside more times than Sonic is. In Peppa goes to the swimming pool, Quongus no scopes him, much to Will's dismay. In The Broken Computer, Sonic is playing Roblox with Quongus. Status: Friends In Summary Friends: *Quongus *MrsWhatever40 (one sided on her side) *Peppa (at times) *Alex *Jase *Selmo *Orzacusmapseae Neutral: *Mateusz11113 *Eduarda2384 Emenies *Willdawg14 *MrsWhatever40 (one sided, on his side) List of PA apearances Season 1 *Peppa goes to the swimming pool (mentioned) *George hates High School (mentioned, offscreen) *The Broken Computer *Peppa Explores PPFW *BOY! *Dinner Disaster *The Virus *Bootlegs *Chores, Chores Galore (Main Protagonist) *The Prince *24 Hours To Live *The Stolen Computer (Main Antagonist) *Carthion Canyon (episode) *The Legend of MysterioX *The Pumper Frogs come around to eat food *Rainy Day Quotes *I'm sick of listening to your jaw flap! (To Prince Mason, The Prince) *What the heck was that? (BOY!) Trivia *He only appears in the later episodes of season 1. He will have a bigger role in season 2. *He sings almost all the songs in Peppa's adventures. *He is the last user to be introduced in the main episodes. **MrsWhatever40 debuted after him, but she debuted in the extra episodes (episodes 12-25) *'Running Gag': In nearly every episode he appears in, he either Spinballs or blows up Willdawg's house. *As revealed in The Broken Computer, he can drink more than 500,000 cans of soda in a single hour. **His burps are also atomic, as his burps blew away Willdawg's house. *As revealed in BOY!, Sonic has a nuke collection. *He is dumber than he looks, as he thought peeing on Eggbert would make the latter faster. *As revealed in The Prince, Sonic has known Willdawg14 for 9 years. *Ironically, he hated the Sega Master System. *Despite being fifteen in real life, he is still fourteen in the show. (Sonic's Birthday Bash) **This goes for every user. Category:Characters Category:Users Category:PA Category:PA characters